Half Blood
by iheartsevensquared
Summary: .


Chapter 1

Alex was fully aware that she was dreaming. It was almost like watching herself in a television. Only that she was_ inside_ that television.

She noticed that she was wearing the same orange shirt with the guy next to her. She didn't recognize the guy. All she knew is that he was wearing a polka dotted skirt over his pants, which was pretty weird for someone holding a dagger.

She looked more closely to the guy. He was tall, dark-haired, and his eyes, gosh! His eyes kept changing color, from blue to sea-green, and then to dark blue, and then to green.

Alex was not really into guys who wore polka dotted skirts with eyes that change color but she had to admit that the guy was kinda cute. Not many can pull that.

She then focused back at the scene. They were somewhere in an island and they seemed to be running away from something. Whatever that something was, she was pretty sure that it was horrible. Seeing herself like that and the way they ran like their lives depended on it, Alex was pretty sure that weren't just playing tag.

She saw herself almost tripping to a rock but the guy held her steady.

And that almost made Alex feel a tad bit of jealousy, which was ridiculous since this was just a dream and that she was actually getting jealous of herself.

Before she knew it, the dream switched into something different.

This time, she was in an open field. The sun was too bright that it took her a while to adjust.

Suddenly, Alex felt lighter. Something seemed to lift her upward. She looked behind her. But to her disappointment she saw nothing.

That's when she realized that she was flying. Literally _flying_.

_Awesome_

She tried to soar higher.

1…

2…

3…

Then up she came.

She looked down and realized how high she was. From her view, the trees kept on getting smaller that they almost looked like toys. The mountains were even smaller than her thumb now.

She glided into the air as gracefully as a gymnast would. It almost felt like swimming, except that this was _way_ better than swimming.

Suddenly a flock of birds in perfect "v" formation flew beside her. This made her think of mimicking the way they fly. She almost looked behind her to make sure that no one was looking. But of course, she was high above the sky with no one to stop her.

She was _alone_ now. She was _free_ at last.

Never in her life had she felt this happy. It was almost as if her dad was with her. _Almost_.

Just the thought of her dad lifted her spirits up. She wondered how happy her life might have been if her dad was still alive. She would've bragged about her dad just like everyone else. She would've been in those father-daughter dances without feeling jealous of the other girls.

At the same time, she also felt disappointed since she knew that all those wishes will never come true.

Ever since, she knew that her dad died in a plane crash, but until now, she still couldn't help but think of the possibility that somehow, he survived the plane crash and that he's in some sort of an island and then he kind of lost his memory.

_Yeah, just like those in movies._

Alex sometimes thought about how her life must be like if it was a movie. She thought about how perfect her life can be. She thought of how happy she could've been…

_Stop it Alexandra Smith._

And then she took a deep breath and then tried to look as confident as she could.

Alex tried to get back to gliding in the air when suddenly she started to fall down. She tried to focus on slowing her descent but failed.

_I'm more or less a thousand feet above now. There's no way I could survive._

She focused even harder. She focused on lifting herself up… She focused on being lighter…

_Happy thoughts._

But she couldn't bring herself to think of anything happy at the moment. She felt so helpless. There was no one up here to try to save her. There might be someone below but it might be too late.

_I'm dying._

That moment, her life seemed to flash before her. She saw herself when she was a baby. Her features were barely noticeable except for her dark hair and blue eyes that sparked like lightning.

Somehow, Alex still remembered that night when her mother left her alone in the room to get some milk. A man seemed to appear out of nowhere. The man went near her and then kissed her in the forehead. He smiled as he looked as his baby, so delicate and young, yet he stared at her like she was already the strongest warrior.

_Dad. _

Alex watched herself grow up. She grew taller and more confident. A lot has changed about her, except for her blue eyes that sparked like lightning.

She saw herself getting to college when she realized that she was so near to the ground now. Anytime, she'll feel searing pain across her body. Any second from now, she'll finally embrace death.

She waited and waited for the pain that she'll feel soon, but nothing happened.

_I'm still alive_

She couldn't explain how relieved she was. She felt like flying again, but no! Maybe she'll fall again. And die.

_No, you fool. You're dreaming. And you're not a bird. You're a human being. Kingdom Animalia, Phylum Chordata, subphylum Vertebrata, class Mammalia, etcetera, etcetera. The point is that birds have feathers, wings, and lighter bones specifically adapted for flying, while you, Alexandra Smith, a homo sapiens, do not have those characteristics. Therefore, you can't fly. Now, wake up._

The dream she had was strange. Especially that she remembered everything in perfect detail. She remembered the cute guy. They were both running away from something. She remembered the dream changing. She suddenly had the ability to fly. Then she fell down.

She sighed and readied herself for her first day in high school.

_Finally._

After how many years of being stuck in middle school, this day has finally come. She's a freshman.


End file.
